WRBW
WRBW, virtual channel 65 (UHF digital channel 41), is a MyNetworkTV owned-and-operated television station licensed to Orlando, Florida, United States. The station is owned by the Fox Television Stations subsidiary of Fox Corporation, as part of a duopoly with Fox owned-and-operated station WOFL (channel 35). The two stations share studios on Skyline Drive in Lake Mary; WRBW's transmitter is located in Christmas, Florida. On cable, the station is available on channel 6 on Charter Spectrum (CBS affiliate WKMG-TV, which broadcasts over-the-air on virtual channel 6, is carried on Spectrum channel 5), channel 15 on Comcast Xfinity, and channel 5 on CenturyLink Prism. History The station began operation as an independent station on June 6, 1994, airing vintage sitcoms, cartoons and older movies. It was owned by Rainbow Media, a subsidiary of Cablevision Systems Corporation. It originally operated from studio facilities located on the backlot of Universal Studios Florida. WRBW became the Orlando area affiliate of the United Paramount Network (UPN), when the network debuted on January 16, 1995. Since UPN only provided two hours of network programming two nights a week at launch, WRBW essentially still programmed itself as an independent station. During the late 1990s, especially during the wildfire plagued summer of 1998, there were occasions to which ABC Sports programming was moved to channel 65 in order for the market's ABC affiliate WFTV (channel 9) to provide wall-to-wall news coverage. Some of ABC's Saturday morning children's programs also aired on WRBW, until WRDQ signed on the air in April 2000. Chris-Craft Industries, part-owner of UPN (through its United Television unit) bought the station in 1998, making WRBW the first owned-and-operated station of a major network in the Orlando market. Fox Television Stations acquired most of Chris-Craft's television stations, including WRBW, in 2001. Fox did not consider moving its affiliation from WOFL to WRBW, however; not only was WOFL one of Fox's strongest affiliates, but WRBW was located on a very high channel number. The buyout of Chris-Craft's stake in UPN by Viacom and the subsequent purchase of WRBW by Fox effectively stripped the station of its status as a UPN owned-and-operated station. A few months after the Chris-Craft deal closed, Fox traded KPTV in Portland, Oregon to Meredith Corporation in return for WOFL (and its Ocala-based semi-satellite WOGX), giving the company a duopoly in the Orlando market when the deal was finalized on June 17, 2002. Fox subsequently moved WRBW's operations to the WOFL studios in Lake Mary. On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation (the restructured original Viacom, which acquired UPN, after CBS and Viacom split and spun off a separate company carrying the Viacom name in December 2005) and Time Warner announced that UPN and The WB would be shut down, and replaced by a new network that would feature some of the higher-rated programs from both networks called The CW Television Network. The CW's initial list of stations did not include any of Fox's UPN affiliates; as a result, Fox removed all network references and branding from its UPN affiliates, and stopped promoting the network's programming. Accordingly, WRBW began branding itself as "WRBW 65" (WRBW's website, however, retained the "UPN 65" logo until just over a week after the change). On March 1, 2006, WB affiliate WKCF was announced as the Orlando area affiliate of The CW. It was very unlikely, however, that WRBW would have been selected in any event. The CW's management was on record as preferring to affiliate with the "strongest" stations in terms of viewership among UPN and The WB's affiliates, and WKCF had been The WB's strongest affiliate for virtually all of that network's run. On February 22, 2006—less than a month after the formation of The CW—Fox announced the formation of MyNetworkTV, with WRBW and the other Fox-owned UPN stations as the nuclei. With the impending switch to MyNetworkTV, channel 65's on-air branding was changed to "My 65" beginning in May 2006. Despite MyNetworkTV's announcement that its launch date would be September 5, 2006, UPN continued to broadcast on stations across the country until September 15, 2006. While some UPN affiliates that switched to MyNetworkTV aired the final two weeks of UPN programming outside its regular primetime period, WRBW and the rest of the network's Fox-owned affiliates dropped UPN's programming entirely on August 31, 2006. The launch of MyNetworkTV made WOFL and WRBW the only English-language network-owned stations in the market. On September 9, 2019 My65 will be Fox35 PLUS Channel 35 is Coming at 5:00 PM Owned by Fox Television Stations Gallery Category:MyNetworkTV Affiliates Category:Orlando Category:Florida Category:Channel 65 Category:1994 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1994 Category:Fox Television Stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former UPN affiliates Category:Former ABC affiliates Category:UHF Category:MyNetworkTV Florida Category:Movies! Affiliates Category:Heroes & Icons affiliates stations Category:Buzzr affiliated stations Category:Former Bounce TV Affiliates